When will I see you again
by airaangel98
Summary: One Shot! It has been a little while since Natsume has awaken from his coma and learned of Mikan's leave from the academy...


**Normal POV:**

Natsume sharply arose from his bed in panic. He was panting hard and beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead and bangs. He had that dream- more like nightmare- again. He glanced at the clock on his left side table; 2:23am. He then turned to his right and stared at the frame that contained the photo of the girl- no the _women-_ no, the _**person **_who he loved the most.

'Mikan…' he said under his breath.

Although it had less than a month since he had awaken from his coma and discovered of her leave from the academy, it felt like a lifetime to him.

He started to recall the nightmare which he had already experienced many times before. Natsume was in Central Town, walking with his finger intertwined with Mikan's. Then out of the blue, Mikan escapes from his grip and starts running away. He chases after her with no avail to get any closer to her. He was running in the darkness, chasing after a light that seemed like it could never be reached. It was like chasing a rainbow; no matter how much you chase after it, never will it get any closer. After running for what seemed like an eternity, he FINALLY get closer to the light and sees her there. She is wearing a white dress and her beautiful hazel hair is cascading down her shoulders.

"Mikan!" he calls out to her.

Mikan turns around and looks at him. He big chocolate eyes are not filled with happiness or joy, but rather with confusion. She says a three word sentence to him. It is not the 'I love you' that he yearns to hear or the 'I hate you' that would shatter his fragile heart.

No, what she has to say is far worse and more damaging than the 'I hate you' could ever be.

She just looks at him with a confused face and says "Who are you?"

Natsume eyes widen in shock and his heart felt like someone squeezed it till it shatter into a million pieces and then tore it out of his chest.

He opens his mouth to say something but the words won't come out. Mikan turns around and starts to walk towards and arc in the ray of light. Natsume attempts to chase after her but his legs won't move and his voice won't come out to call to her. As she enters the arc, the light starts to fad, her disappearing alongside it. Natsume then is finally able to shout out to her with all his might; "MIKAN!"

This is when he shoots out of bed, acting like someone just scared the life out of him.

**Natsume POV:**

_When I arose from the nightmare, I felt myself panting and sweat dripping off my forehead and bangs. When I looked at the picture of Mikan on my night table, I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing now. Was she awake or was she sleeping? Did she eat another late night snack of Hawalon? Wait, do they even have Hawalon in her world? Is she still having trouble with math and all her other subjects? If she was here, I would tutor her, but not before calling her stupid and getting that captivatingly cute pout on her face. Speaking of her face, does she still smile that stupid wide grin that brought sunshine to my world and caused me to fall for her in the first place? I want to see that smile placed on her lips. Her lips- man am I a pervert or what? Now I know why Mikan referred to me as one. But I want to feel her perfect cupid-bow lips against mine again. I love the way they fit perfectly with mine, like two pieces of a puzzle. I don't want to just want to kiss her, I want to embrace her. Than Christmas Eve night when I climbed to her balcony where she was trapped by the ESP, she held my hand and cried. When I looked at her, I felt like I was staring at the face of a heaven-sent angel. When I reached out to embrace her, all I got was a barrier that was preventing me from doing so. There was a hurt expression on my face and in my eyes, but she couldn't see them because of my bangs were in the way. I want to hug her and bury my face into her silky hair and become intoxicated with her sent. Crap I'm starting to sound more and more like a pervert by the minute. Polka would kill me. Polka… I wonder if she still wears those. It was her favourite print after all next to the strawberries and pandas. Speaking of panties, what happen to the one I stole from her when we first met? I'll have to dig it up later. Wait, what will happen when she gets hits puberty and starts wear a bra? Will that be polka-dotted too? Now that would be beyond ironic. Well with her flat tits, I highly doubt she'll be getting any curvier. Puberty huh. Is that when I will see Polka again? I don't know how long we will be separate or when I will she her again. Heck, I don't even know where the hell she is! Polka, I want to see you so badly. I don't want to believe that you forgot me and every moment, every promise we shared together. I can't believe it. Polka, did you know I loved you ever since you first saved me from Reo? I denied my feelings, believing that someone like me would NOT fall in love with and idiot like you. My pride and ego were too big back then. It's really ironic that less than a week before I fell for you I promised Ruka to help get the two of you together. Funny how I came to regret that quickly after. I quickly remembered my promise to Ruka when I saw him blush when he looked at you during the Alice Festival Dance Party. __I pushed him to you but did you know that it hurt like hell to do that and I regretted it afterwards? I never wanted to help Ruka get you but he's my best friend and after all that he has done for me, I couldn't just say turn him down. That day when you gave me the fragment of your alice stone, I felt so happy that words could never describe the feeling I had at that moment. But then I remember Ruka's feelings to you and told myself that this was enough and I had to stop or else I would hurt him. I tried convincing myself that this was for the best and that if you were with me, I would only drag you into the darkness I never wanted you to see. Ruka would complement you while I would insult. Ruka would grin or smile while I would frown or smirk. Ruka would bring you happiness while I would bring you pain. But no matter how much I tried to convince myself, there was always this part of me that would want you for myself, to make you mine. It kept me jealous when I saw the two of you together. At night I would always slam my bedroom wall and tell myself that you and Ruka were meant to be. But then you smile would always flash into my head and make me start to yearn for you to you to be mine. Overtime, my feelings for you grew and I had more and trouble keeping them at bay and even started to make moves on you. I came to understand how my fan girls felt about me, as I was now in a similar situation to them. When you first told me you loved me, do you know how happy I felt that you chose me?! Those words that I though you would never say to me. I always believed that fate was cruel because I was always having what I really, truly, wanted taken away from me. But at that moment, I thought otherwise when I heard you say those words. I could honesty say that at that moment, I received the best possible gift that no material possession on Earth could even begin to compare to it. But I guess that I was wrong to believe that cause now fate has turned back to its cruel ways as it laughs down upon me in in suffering and agony. Man Polka. what the heck are you doing to me? Your turning me into some retarded mussy poet._

**Normal POV:**

Natsume turned away from his night stand and proceeded to staring at the full moon outside his window. It's on nights like this that Natsume remembers the kiss he and Mikan had to seal their vows to promise to be with each other forever. That night they exchanged alice stones and completed the Alice Stone Exchange Ritual.

_**Flashback (Permy POV):**_

_You shouldn't Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun. If you really echanged alice stones you'd be "engaged to be future partners", that is dating, you know!_

**Normal POV:**

Natsume mentally smiled at that memory. It proved that Mikan and him were connect by a bond that made her the most important person in his life and vise-versa.

Then Natsume recall something that brought him into a pure state on mental shock. He no longer had Mikan's alice stone. That meant that there was nothing to protect the bond between him and her form weakening and it also meant that they were no longer lovers.

"No! I don't want that. I don't want to be broken up from her!" Natsume thought.

"Now that we're no longer together and I'm not by her side, there's nothing stopping other boys from going up and confronting her! What if she falls in love with another guy?! No that can't happen! But what's there to say it can't? I mean, it's not like she remembers me..."

This caused a wave of sadness to wash over Natsume. He had no way of knowing what was happening to her and he couldn't protect her even though he wanted to. Even if they were reunited someday, there was no guarantee that she would ever remember him or have have found some else. Natsume wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come out. After all, he had not cried since he was 8 so his heart didn't remember how to cry as he had learned to keep everything inside. As more and more agony filled his heart, he was finally able to let it all out. Tears started to stream down his face as he finally cried for the first time in over three years. Later, he decided to go to_ their _sakura tree. When he arrived, he climbed to his branch. There, he say an envelope. When he opened it, he pulled out his Christmas card that he gave to Mikan; 'I will definitely come and save you.' was the message he wrote to her. When he opened the card, a white slip of paper fell out of the card. Natsume immediately jumped down and picked up the slip of paper. 'I will be waiting, no matter how long it takes.' was written and signed with Mikan's name on the slip. A small smile appeared on Natsume's face as he looked up at the moon and said a message that he hoped would reach her.

**Meanwhile...**

In a small town, a young brunette was going to sleep when she could swear she heard the words ""I will definitely find you Mikan. Just you wait. Until we meet again, don't you dare date anyone else or I will personally burn them to death!"tickle her ear and the wind seemed to blow the message into her ear. The voice was oddly familiar to her as she had already heard it many times in her dreams.

"I've listen to everything this dream man has told me so far. I'll listen to this as a promise so that we will meet on day."


End file.
